Ballora
:For info on Ballora's Mini counterpart click here Ballora is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina Animatronic, and has a curved body and light colored skin. She has large eyelashes, purple hair and very sharp teeth. Like the Toy Animatronics, she also has blushed cheeks. She wears a purple leotard, bluish pink tutu, and golden ballet slippers. She has always had her eyes closed. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to kill what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5 her endoskeleton was removed from her suit, leaving her body badly damaged and left a tangle of wires. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the "Ballora Gallery", along with her Minireena's. She is hired for birthday parties to "encourage kids to get fit and enjoy pizza". She can attack the player in Night 2, when the player must crawl through Ballora Gallery, and Night 5, where the player is working on Circus Baby, and where the player must get to the "scoop room". In night 4, she is seen getting destroyed while the player hides in a springlock suit.'' Dialogue ''Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music inside my halls? All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away. Is someone there? Is it time for the show? I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps not. - Ballora Description This character is one of the main antagonists. She is a dancer who roams the halls. She speaks her lines in a singing voice, but with something unsettling about it. She holds a grudge over the technicians because of the 'controlled shocks' given to her over the years. She is also convinced by Baby not to attack the Player so their body can be taken to the Scooping room and their body used to escape. Gallery FB IMG 1463874609103.jpg Fnaf5teaser7.PNG Ballora_Full_body.gif Ballora.PNG|Ballora (Along with the Minireenas) In the Extras Menu. Trivia *Circus Baby, Ballora, Bidybabs, Ennard, Minireenas, Puppet, BB, and JJ are the most humanoid Animatronic's in the whole FNaF series. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, and 'Funtime Freddy' are the only animatronics with voice actors. *Since her eyes are always closed, Ballora is not able to see the player- therefore she solely relies on her hearing to locate them. However during her jump-scare her face plates open to reveal her purple eyes. *While crawling through the Ballora gallery, she plays music- the volume of this music determines how near she is to the player. *Out of all the animatronics in Sister Location, she most resembles a human. *Ballora seems to have a lot of trust in circus baby, as seen when Baby stops her from killing you, stating 'he's here to help us'. However this is likely due to the fact that the Player will be killed and their body used as a disguise for all the animatronics to escape. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the bunch. (even more so than Foxy) *Ballora makes an attempt on your life a total of 4 times. In 3 different scenarios. Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location